


The Unsung

by Owl_song



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short lyrical poem, in blank verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsung

**Author's Note:**

> I know that poetry isn't everybody's thing, so I know this won't get many hits, but if you're one of the lovely people who care enough to click on this in the first place, please comment? :)

Your ocean eyes  
Alight with a flame,  
That burns deep within  
Molten saphire orbs.  
And wisdom of old  
Runs deep in your veins,  
For you understand  
That we are just pieces,  
Molded and fitted.  
A pawn, here stands the Hero.


End file.
